


Murder in the making

by maiden_be_exile



Series: My Childhood Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiden_be_exile/pseuds/maiden_be_exile
Summary: Just a piece I did in seventh grade.





	Murder in the making

A sword is born. I, I who have melted it with fire, I who have cooled it, I who have shaped it, stand in terrified awe. For the sword seems to have revealed itself as I worked, as if it had been hidden within the ore all along. It seems to whisper, almost sing to itself, and I can feel the world bending around it. This sword is something new, the likes of which have never even been dreamed. I feel it in the air, like the static before the storm, and I shiver. The sword whispers, but I cannot tell what it says, what it wants to be used for. No, I cannot tell where this blade’s loyalties lie, and that scares me more than anything.


End file.
